Pitture di Carl Barks
Le Pitture di Carl Barks sono dei quadri realizzati ad olio su tela del maestro dell'Oregon Carl Barks. In questa pagina sono presenti tutti i quadri realizzati negli ultimi anni della sua carriera, per un periodo che va dal 1971 al 1997. Storia Per ottenere un po' più di soldi oltre quanto già ricavava dalle pubblicazioni delle sue storie e dalla pensione, Barks ha iniziato a dipingere dei quadri ad olio da vendere alle mostre d'arte dove lui e sua moglie Garé esponevano. I soggetti iniziali non erano paperi ma situazioni di vita nelle fattorie e ritratti di Nativi Americani. Le sue doti da pittore furono tali da far sì che un fan, Glenn Bray, chiese a Barks di realizzare un dipinto sui paperi (A Tall Ship and a Star to Steer Her By) preso dalla copertina di una sua storia. Questo fatto incoraggiò Barks a chiedere al direttore del dipartimento delle pubblicazioni, George Sherman, un permesso per produrre quadri basati su copertine e scene delle sue storie. Nel luglio del 1971 gli fu concessa una licenza royalty-free dalla Disney. Quando si sparse la voce che Barks avrebbe realizzato dei quadri su commissione delle sue storie, ci fu una risposta talmente alta che non sarebbe riuscito a produrre così tanti quadri negli anni avvenire per tutte le richieste. Pitture del 1971 - 1972 I quadri realizzati nel periodo che va da inizio 1971 a fine 1972. 1971 ] A Tall Ship and a Star to Steer Her By *Codice Inducks: *Codice di Barks: 71-13 *Data di creazione: 1971 *Data di pubblicazione: 1981 *Motivo: 1 di 8 *Riferimento: Sailing on small boat, copertina di Walt Disney Comics & Stories 108, Vol. 9, No. 12 *Orientamento: Verticale *Altre info: Il titolo si riferisce probabilmente ad una citazione della poesia di John Masefield, Febbre del mare *Altezza: 45,7 cm *Larghezza: 35,5 cm ---- Money Lake *Codice Inducks: *Codice Barks: 71-14 *Tipo: Paperi *Data di creazione: 1971 *Disegni: Carl Barks *Testo: Carl Barks *Personaggi: Zio Paperone, Paperino, Qui, Quo e Qua *Data di presentazione: Sconosciuta (secondo l'Inducks 1971) *Data di pubblicazione: 1981 *Pubblicato su: The Fine Art of Walt Disney's Donald Duck di Carl Barks *Pagine: 1 *Orientazione: Verticale *Larghezza: 16 pollici *Altezza: 20 pollici *Motivo: 1 di 8 *Fine Art index number: 002 *Fine Art page number: 003 *Basato su: rowing on lake of money ---- Bullet Valley *Codice Inducks: *Codice Barks:71-15 *Tipo: Paperi *Data di creazione: 1971 *Disegni: Carl Barks *Testo: Carl Barks *Personaggi: Paperino, Qui, Quo e Qua *Data di presentazione: Sconosciuta (secondo l'Inducks 1971) *Data di pubblicazione: 1981 *Pubblicato su: The Fine Art of Walt Disney's Donald Duck di Carl Barks *Pagine: 1 *Orientazione: Verticale *Larghezza: 16 pollici *Altezza: 20 pollici *Motivo: 1 di 7 *Fine Art index number: 003 *Fine Art page number: Sconosciuto *Basato su: bullets bounce off sheriff's badge ---- Bullet Valley *Codice Inducks: *Codice Barks: 71-16 *Tipo: Paperi *Data di creazione: 1971 *Disegni: Carl Barks *Testo: Carl Barks *Personaggi: Paperino, Qui, Quo e Qua *Data di presentazione: Sconosciuta (secondo l'Inducks 1971) *Data di pubblicazione: 1981 *Pubblicato su: The Fine Art of Walt Disney's Donald Duck di Carl Barks *Pagine: 1 *Orientazione: Verticale *Larghezza: 14 pollici *Altezza: 18 pollici *Motivo: 2 di 7 *Fine Art index number: 004 *Pagina in cui è presente su "Fine Art": 307 *Fine Art color plate: 109 *Basato su: bullets bounce off sheriff's badge ---- Golden Helmet *Codice Inducks: *Codice Barks: 71-17 *Tipo: Paperi *Data di creazione: 1971 *Disegni: Carl Barks *Testo: Carl Barks *Personaggi: Paperino, Qui, Quo e Qua *Data di presentazione: Sconosciuto (secondo l'Inducks 1971) *Data di pubblicazione: 1981 (secondo l'Inducks 1979) *Pagine: 1 *Orientazione: Verticale *Larghezza: 16 pollici *Altezza: 20 pollici *Motivo: 1 di 3 *Fine Art index number: 005 *Fine Art page number: 307 *Fine Art color plate: 110 *Basato su: golden helmet and map of labrador ---- Ancient Persia *Codice Inducks: *Codice Barks: 71-18 *Tipo: Paperi *Data di creazione: 1971 *Disegni: Carl Barks *Testo: Carl Barks *Personaggi: Paperino, Qui, Quo e Qua *Data di presentazione: Sconosciuta (secondo l'Inducks 1971) *Data di pubblicazione: 1981 *Pagine: 1 *Orientazione: Verticale *Larghezza: 16 pollici *Altezza: 20 pollici *Motivo: 1 di 4 *Fine Art index number: 006 *Fine Art page number: 307 *Fine Art color page: 111 *Basato su: king's trone and a catapult ---- Money Lake *Codice Inducks: *Codice Barks: 71-19 *Tipo: Paperi *Data di creazione: 1971 *Disegni: Carl Barks *Testo: Carl Barks *Personaggi: Zio Paperone, Paperino, Qui, Quo e Qua *Data di presentazione: Sconosciuta (secondo l'Inducks 1971) *Data di pubblicazione: 1981 *Pagine: 1 *Orientazione: Verticale *Larghezza: 16 pollici *Altezza: 20 pollici *Motivo: 2 di 8 *Fine Art index number: 007 *Fine Art page number: 307 *Fine Art color plate: 112 *Basato su: rowing on lake of money ---- Categoria:Illustrazioni